Not all tragedies end bad
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Ice has a good family and home but, he has no friends and gets beatin up and picked on every day... One day something happens that will change him and his life... Forever... Read to see what I mean...
1. A few changes

(Well this story is going to be... Interesting to say the least... Read and see what I mean)

Ice's p.o.v

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

I groaned and smacked the top of my alarm clock turning it off, I set up and got out of bed then walked in to my bathroom toke off my boxers turned on the shower and got in. Ten minutes later I got out dried my self off then looked in the fogged up mirror, I wiped it so I could see my reflection, I saw a eighteen year old boy with white hair, silver eyes, and a neckless with a piece of onyx hanging from it, and no I didn't dye my hair, and I'm not wearing contacts I was born this way. I walked back into my bed room and up to my closet, I opened it grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of camo cargo shorts, a dark green t-shirt, short black socks and my pair of 1995 laic less low top brown converse. After I put my clothes on I went to wake up my 14 year old sister Molly, she has Black hair and oddly enough orange eyes, "Hey Molly, it's time to get up," I said shaking her a little, "five more minutes please big bro?" I smiled and said "Alright, I'm going to start breakfast ok?" I said starting to walk out of the room.

I walked down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen, we had to or rather I had to make breakfast because our parents leave at like 5:00am so I grabbed some pancake mix and a pan, after a couple minutes I turned to see Molly walking out in a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of pink and blue sketchers. "Morning sleepy head," I said putting her pancake on a plate and handing it to her, "Thanks -yawns- so tell me it's Friday please!" she said sounding very tired, "I'm sorry to say Molly.. But, Yes it's Friday!" I said which made her smile. When we where done eating, she went to go brush her teeth I washed the dishes, after I was done I went back to my room to brush my teeth, and if you think I look forward to school you are wrong! I'm only happy cause it's Friday, I get bullied by this kid Mark and his friends Dave and Fred, their football players so it hurts when they punch but, I can take pain. When we were all set she grabbed her light blue backpack with flowers on it, and I grabbed my camo satchel, we walked out the door I locked it behind me and then we walked to my Grandfather's green 1982 Nova that I inherited but, it's REALLY decked out. We got in and drove to school I'm a junior and Molly is a freshman, we got to school it was 8:20, ten minutes till the bell so we walked in and went our separate ways, I had 1st and 2nd period free and Molly had Math 1st and PE 2nd period.

The bell had just rang I was sitting on a bench in the main hall which had, a bronze statue of a wolf, benches, lockers, and a flat screen TV. I pulled out my drawing pad when a news report came on the TV, "A wolf has just escaped from Jasper Zoo, please contact animal control if you find this wolf," a picture appeared on screen, it was a wolf with black fur, yellow eyes, white tipped ears, and gray circles around it's eyes. "Huh, well that's cool," I thought to my self because I love wolves and if one escaped go wolfy go! Then three large figures blocked the view of the screen, "Aww look, it's the freak!" one of them said which I instantly knew who was talking, "-sigh- what do you want Mark?" I asked annoyed, "just to beat you up, like every day of the week!" he said with a smirk, and then I asked "Why do you beat me up so much? To make you feel bet-" I was cut off when I got a fist to the stomach and the wind knocked out of me. They started beating on me, they did this until the 2nd period bell rang "Come on guys we've gotta get to science class," Fred said walking away, "Ok, later freak!" Mark said then kicked me in the stomach and walked away laughing with his friends.

It was the end of the day, I was waiting by the car for Molly then she came walking up to the car with a slight smile, "So how was your day miss Molly?" I asked slyly, "It was, umm nice," she said blushing "Nice huh? -Molly nods- so, what's his name?" I asked which made he cheeks go as red as a tomato, "-sigh- His names Dillion," she said smiling, "Haha I knew it, now lets go home," I said getting in side and she went around to the other side and did the same. When we got home dad was watching TV and mom was cooking dinner, "Hi mom, Hi dad" Molly and I said in unison, "Hey kids! How was your day?" mom asked "Umm good but, -looks at Molly and smiles evilly- Molly's day was better, because she has a crush," I said smiling, I laughed silently when I saw her face go totally red. "Ooh, so Molly what's this boy's name?" dad asked, "Di-Dillion," Molly said shyly, "Well, he sounds like a nice young man," mom said, "yeah, and cute to,"

Then we began eating dinner, when we were done Molly and mom did the dishes, it was 10:30pm and I wanted to go on a walk. "Hey mom, dad, I'm going on a walk!" I yelled from the front door, "Ok be back by 11:30!" mom yelled back, "I will!" grabbed the house keys and walked out the door. I had just gotten into the park and it was 11:00, it was dark, and cold out, I heard something in the bushes so I walked over to it, when I was a foot away I heard a whimper and then loud growling, I looked down to see the wolf that escaped from the zoo! I ran and it was right behind me.

I had been running for about twenty minutes and was running out of breath, I was in a loading dock by a warehouse, I wasn't looking where I was going then I was tackled and bitten on the wrist, we both slammed in to a group of yellow barrels the wolf yelped in pain getting cut in the side by a piece of scrap, the barrels fell over and the chemical they contained splashed both of us. When I looked over at the wolf I saw the large gash in it's side and I put my hand (which had his blood on it) on the scrape and it was deep, I didn't want him to die so I picked him up and took him home with me. It started raining when I was two blocks away from my house, when I got home I quietly opened the door and snuck into my room, when I got to my room I went in to my bathroom with the wolf and laid him down on the floor, then I realized he was a she! I then quickly grabbed bandages and some peroxide then I went to work, I bandaged her up and then my self my head was hurting and so was my back, I shook my head picked her up and laid her down genially, I went down stairs grabbed the extra mantras, two pillows, and a soft blanket. I brought them back up stairs and laid them down. After I tucked her in I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed hopefully my head will feel better in the morning...

The Next Day...

I woke up the next day feeling a lot better, I sat up and yawned, then I rubbed my eyes, I felt something against my right hip I looked and saw... A Tale! Then I saw what it was attached to Me! I was creeped out, then I realized I had white fur all over my body, I felt my head and there were ears on the top of my head I even had a muzzle! The I realized the biggest factor... "I'm a wolf... But, wait I can stand, talk, walk on two legs, and my feet and hands look the same? well, besides the claws and pads on the bottom," said quietly to my self, then I looked down to the wolf I saved last night. And she looked like I did but, she was a girl who looked about my age but, had no clothes! I was scared out of my mind, then I got up and nudged her, "hey, wake up," I said quietly, then she opened her eyes, they were a beautiful gold color, both our eyes went wide. "Ahhh!" we both yelled in unison, "How in the, what in the, huh!?" She said, then she growled at me, "Wow, wow, wow, settle down I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm as freaked out as you are," I said trying to calm her down, "Ok, now why am I here and like this?" she said looking under the cover, "I think it was that chemical that was spilt on us last night, it must have mixed our DNA, and I took you home with me because your injured," I said looking at her, she took in a deep breath "Ok, what I-is your name?" she asked blushing deeply, "I-I'm Ice, what's your name?" I asked her probably blushing as much if not worse then her. She then gave a small smile and said "My names Ammy," "Ok, Ammy we need to get you some clothes but, first we need to get that bandage changed," I said pointing to her side, she blushed and said "ok" and started to take the cover off, "Hang on there! You need clothes first!" I said walking up to my closet I grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a light green t-shirt. "Here take these and put them on," I said handing them to her then turning around and covering my eyes, "tell me when your done changing," "ok, alright you can look now," I turned and saw sitting on my bed (with the clothes he gave her on) "Ok, now that you're dressed let's get your bandage changed," I said grabbing her hand which made her blush then we walked into my bathroom, "ok now lift your shirt," I said which she did as told, "Ok now this might sting a bit," I said removing the bandages around her side she whimpered a little when I was taking it off.

After I changed her bandages I showed her how to use the remote to the TV, she flipped through until she found cartoon network, I went to my sister's room to wake her up... I hope she won't scream, to loud. When I got to her room she was still asleep, I walked over to her bed side, "Hey Molly wake up," "Oh come on big bro its saturday," she said, then I smiled and walked over to her window an pulled the citron "Fine I'll get up, just close the freakin' citron!" she said blocking the sun out of her eyes and getting out of bed, after I closed the citron she rubbed her eyes. "Now what's so important that you had to wake me up on a Satur-" she stopped talking when she saw me, her jaw was dropped and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, I noticed she was about to scream so I ran over and covered her mouth with my hand or rather paw, "Molly calm down, is your big brother Ice ok I'll tell you what happened IF you calm down ok?" I said as calmly as possible, she nodded I took my paw off her mouth she took a big breath, "Ok, now you wanna know what happened and why I'm part wolf?" I asked she nodded "ok"

5 mins later...

"So I brought the wolf home with me but, when I went to bandage him up I realized he was a she! So when I was done I walked down stairs and grabbed the mantras, 2 pillows, and the blanket, and when I tucked her in I went to bed, and when I woke up this morning I was like this," I finished then she asked, "What happened to the wolf?" I then blushed and said "She's um uh, still in my room," then we walked back to my room. When we got to the door of my room Molly and I heard 'Teenagers' by: MyChemicalRomance, I told Molly to wait in the hall, I walked in seeing Ammy laying on my bed looking at the ceiling while rocking her head to the song, I smiled and shook my head walked up and turned off my stereo. She opened her eyes and looked over at me, she smiled and said "Oh, Hi Ice," "Hi Ammy, want to meet my little sister?" I asked she smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to!" "Ok, Molly you can come in now," she walked in and looked over at Ammy and Ammy said, "Aww, she's cute," "I thought you were a wolf?" Molly asked, "Well, I was till last night at least but, I think I like being like this better," she said smiling and looking over at me "What about you Ice? You like things better THIS way?" Ammy asked, which I blushed and said "Yeah, I like you, I mean us this way better, I've always liked wolves and now I guess I am one," I said smiling.

After about twenty minutes of talking to each other Molly suggested we go tell mom and dad I agreed and so did Ammy, so we walked into the living room to see my dad on the couch watching the news and mom getting some stuff for breakfast, I just hope they don't flip out. "Ok, Ammy wait here alright?" I asked, she nodded, Molly and I walked out of the hallway and into the living room, "Umm, mom, dad?" I said quietly, they both turned to me and went wide eyed, "Now calm down!" I said before my mom screamed or my dad grabbed the shotgun. "Ice?" my mom asked, I nodded "How are you a, umm a," she was trying to think of what to call what I was, "A wolf?" I finished her sentence she nodded, "I'll tell you" I said walking over to the dining room table.

5 mins later...

I had just finished my story then dad asked "So what happened to the wolf you saved?" he had an eyebrow raised when he said it, I chuckled nervously and said "Oh, umm well she's in the hall," I said blushing, "Well? Can we meet her dear?" mom asked, "Suuure," I said walking back to the hallway only to see Ammy messing with her tale. "Hey Ammy, come on," I said she got up and followed me out into the living room were both my parents jaws dropped seeing her as we walked out of the hallway entrance. "Mom, dad, this is Ammy, Ammy this is my mom and dad," I said while smiling, "Nice to meet you both," Ammy said with a smile. "Nice to meet you to, Ammy," my mom said smiling, dad and I talked, while mom and Molly showed Ammy how to cook, after breakfast mom said she was going out to get Ammy some clothes and me and dad were going to get some paint to change the guest room into Ammy's room.

Later That Night...

When dad and I were done with her room we painted the walls a light yellow color got her a bed stand, book shelf, a flat screen TV like in my room, sofa, stereo, XBOX, a desk, and a chair. "Well I hope she likes it" I said while bringing in the chair, "I hope so to," he said wiping the sweat off his face with a rag, we walked into the hallway and heard the front door open then mom and Ammy walked in to the hall carrying about ten bags each, my jaw dropped when I saw Ammy wearing tan short shorts, yellow high top converse, and a light brown t-shirt with a teddy bear on it. She blushed and giggled, it was the cutest thing I'd ever heard, then my dad me nudged me and I turned to see him smiling slyly at me, I know what he was thinking then I heard Ammy gasp when she walked into her room. "I take it you like it?" I asked with a smile, "Like it? I Love it!" she said with a smile, then she hugged me and said "Thank you soo much Ice!" she said still hugging me, "Hey your welcome, and I thought you would like the wall color," I said hugging her back, "Yes I do but, how did you know my favorite color is yellow?" "I'm an, Umm, good guesser?" I said chuckling nervously. We stayed up for another three hours or so then my dad looked at the clock which read 1:25am and said, "Ok time for bed," he said, then mom said we would put holes in the backs of our pants tomorrow so we could put our tales through so we wouldn't be uncomfortable, we said good night to each other, I told Ammy that if she needed anything I'd be right across the hall. I had just laid down when someone knocked on my door, "Come in," I said then the door opened slowly, "Umm, Ice?" Ammy asked "Yes Ammy?" she blushed deeply and asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight, I'm kinda cold?" sha asked, my bed could probably fit four people so I said yes, she go on the other side of the bed, "Better?" I asked, "Not quite," she then snuggled against my chest, I was blushing uncontrollably then I put my arm under her head and my other over her and asked, "Better now?" she giggled and said "Yes much better, night Ice," she said then turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Ammy, sweet dreams," and with that we went to sleep...

(Well there's chapter one of this story, leave a comment and I wonder how Ice's peers will react when they see the new him, and how Ammy will do in school? And I think you guys know what's going to happen between Ice and Ammy...)


	2. A fun day

(Well here's chapter 2, and I got a box with holes in it from the mail... I wonder what's in it? I'll open it at the end of the chapter. Well read on!)

Ice's p.o.v

The Next Morning...

I had just woken up but, I just wanted to lay there because of how warm I am thanks to Ammy and I'm keeping her warm at the same time, now I see why wolves sleep so close together. I wanted to make Ammy some breakfast so I slowly took my arm out from under her head then quietly got out of bed opened the door and quietly shut it then walked down the hall, I'm being so quiet because wolves have very good hearing, I might be one and have that quality but, I didn't want to wake Ammy up. When I got to the kitchen there was a note on the microwave that read...

'Dear Ice,

your mother and Molly are going to

an all day mother daughter thing and

I'm going to a hunting convention

I'll be back by 4:30pm and

your mother and sister will be home

at 6:00pm. See you soon son

love, dad'

When I was done reading it I throw it away and began making breakfast, I cooked some scrambled eggs, waffles, toast, and of corse bacon, when I was done I put the food on a plate for me and a plate for Ammy, now to wake her up. I walked in to my room to find her watching TV, "Good morning Ammy," I said smiling she smiled and said "Good morning Ice" "Want some breakfast?" I asked which she smiled and said "Sure, I'm pretty hungry," she said following me into the living room. I walked up to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed our breakfast, "heres yours Ammy," I said handing it to her she smiled and said, "Thanks, so wheres your family at?" she asked before taking a bite out of her waffle, "Well actually, my dad's at a hunting convention, and my mom and sister are at some sorta mother daughter thing. So we've got the house to our selves till 6:30 tonight," I finished. "Well that's cool, and what's this stuff?" she asked pointing at the bacon on her plate, I chuckled and said, "Its called bacon, go on try it you'll love it," she picked up a piece and bit it, her eyes went wide and she devoured all the bacon on her plate in two seconds, "Told you!" I said chuckling.

After we got done eating we washed the dishes and went over to the couch and sat down, I turned on the TV and we flipped through the channels until we found one of my favorite movies 'Zombie Land' which had just started playing, the whole movie we laughed and when the romantic part came Ammy laid her head on my shoulder. After the movie I asked if she wanted to play XBOX with me which she said that would be fun, we walked back to my room and asked, "So Ammy what game you wanna play?" I asked she looked through my game collection until she saw a game she wanted to play "Can we play this one?" she asked pulling 'Black Ops II' off the shelf I nodded and said, "Sure but, first we need to make you a profile" I said walking over to my desk and taking out a three month gold membership. After the code was in she got to make her gamer tag, "Hmm, Oh I know!" she said then typed in, 'Ammy the wolf' I smiled because my gamer tag is 'Ice the wolf' once her profile was set up and she made her Avatar I gave her a head set and I logged in on my profile we started. We played until 1:30 which was two hours, she got the hang of it and she loves playin' zombies, "Ok, you wanna go swimming in the pool out back?" I asked "Ok, oh let me go put my new swimsuit on!" she said walking across the hall to her room then closed her door, I chuckled while walking up to my closet grabbed my trunks and went in to my bathroom to change.

I was out side first, so I sat down putting my feet in the water waiting for Ammy, next thing I knew I was shoved in the pull when I resurfaced I almost chocked on water when I saw Ammy. She was in a yellow bikini with a teddy bear on the bottom part of the bikini, she giggled and said "Like what you see?" I nodded and said, "Hell yeah I do, now can you help me out?" I asked extending my paw, as soon as she grabbed it I smiled evilly and pulled her in, when she resurfaced I was laughing and she smiled then dunked me, we started a water battle. When we were done we were laying on our backs with our feet in the pool watching the sun go down, "You know, I had fun today," I sad looking over at Ammy, "I did to but, you know I'll always have fun as long as I'm with you," she said looking over at me smiling, "you know what Ammy?" "What?" "Your my best friend" "I can say the same," she said smiling back at me. We were just looking into each others eyes, " I'm looking at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen I think I, I'm falling in love with her.. Even though we only met yesterday I think she feels the same," I thought to my self still looking in to her eyes. Then we heard someone clear their throat above us we looked up to see my sister, mom, and dad looking at us smiling, "What!" Ammy and I asked in unison, "Nothin" they said walking back inside, Ammy and I just turned back to looking in to each others eyes, then mom came back out and said "Alright you two inside so I can put those holes in, tomorrow is your first day of school I called the principle and told him your going to be there tomorrow and said you'll have the same classes as Ice" mom finished that sentence I smiled and thought "Yes! Thank you mom!"

When mom was done putting the holes in we looked at the clock seeing it was 9:30, mom said for us to go to bed, later that night at 10:45 Ammy knocked on my door and asked to stay with me which I said yes, we snuggled up like we did last night. "Hey umm Ice I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," Ammy said a sounding a little scared, "Hey, don't worry I'll be with you the whole day, so there's no need to be nervous," I said which made her smile and said "Thanks, Icey" she said then giggled gave me a kiss on the cheek said "Goodnight Ice," and went to sleep. "Goodnight Ammy," i said then gave her a kiss on the head she giggled, I smiled and thought, "She likes me back YES!" then I followed her to sleep...

The Next Morning...

I woke up with a kiss on the cheek from Ammy, "Morning, Icey" she said giggling, "Morning..." I said trying to think of a nickname for her, I smiled and said "...Ammy Bear!" I said which made her both blush and giggle. Once we were up she went to her room to take a shower while I took one in mine, when I got out I wiped the fog off the mirror to see a pure white wolf with silver eyes and a neckless with a piece of onyx hanging from it, I walked into my room opened my closet and grabbed a pair of arctic camo cargo shorts, a Rise Against t-shirt, and a pair of high top silver converse. When I was dressed I walked into the hallway to find Ammy in her door way wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts, a short sleeved brown hoodie with the words 'Free Hugs' on it in white, and a pair of brown high top converse with teddy bears on the backs. "How do I look?" she asked shyly, "You look very nice!" I said cheerfully, then Molly walks down stairs from her room "You two going to stare at each other all day or are we going to go to school?" she asked as usual sounding very tired, Ammy and I chuckled and said "Sorry," in unison. I walked into the kitchen with Ammy to make breakfast, "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Ammy, "Bacon and eggs?" she asked smiling "Sure," I said grabbing bacon strips and eggs out of the fridge. When we were done eating Molly, Ammy, and I brushed our teeth grabbed our back packs and walked out my Nova, when we go to school, I asked Ammy, "You ready?" "Well, I'd be a lot better if you held my hand," she said blushing, I held her hand as we walked to school, I thought to my self, "This will be an interesting day"...

(ok well there chapter 2, huh I wonder how their day will go, aww well time to open my package, -opens package- -a wolf pup with white fur, silver eyes, and a neckless with a piece of onyx on it, and a black wolf pup with gold eyes, white tipped ears, and gray circles under her eyes tackles me to the floor licking my face- Awww! It's little Ice and a little Ammy cute well see you next chapter -little Ice licks computer screen- Ahh Ice no!)


	3. Ammy's fist day at Jasper High

(Hey guys some how Ice and Ammy found out how to play XBOX and are playing COD black ops II, ok now Ice just got is tale handed to him by Ammy lol ok now on with the chapter!)

Ice's p.o.v

We were walking up to the school and Ammy looked less nervous when I was holding her hand, we walked into the front doors and everyone as I thought was staring at us, "Umm, I'm a little creeped out," Ammy said quietly "Hey it's like I said ignore them," I said smiling at her. Molly said bye and went to her class while Ammy and I went to the office to get her schedule, laptop, tablet, and student ID card, we walked in the office and the secretary's eyes went wide, "Umm, may I help you?" she asked a little confused, "Yes, Ammy here is new and is here to pick up her books," I said smiling, "alright, now dear whats your last name?" "Umm, well there are two M's in my name, and my last name is... Fireheart," Ammy said nervously because that's the name mom put down, "Ahh, here you are I'll be right back," she said walking to the back room. She came back out with Ammy's schedule, laptop, tablet, and ID card we said thank you and left, "Ice what's it mean by 'free period'?" Ammy asked, I chuckled and said "That means we don't have class that period," then the bell rang and Ammy looked around because see was a little frightened, "it's ok that's just the bell that says 1st period has started," I said calming her down. We walked and talked until we were back in the main hall, Ammy looked over at the wolf statue, "If your wondering about that, our school is Jasper High, and our teams are called The Jasper High Wolves," I explained to her she turn to me and smiled saying, "Well that's cool," We sat down on a bench, I pulled out my drawing pad and showed her my sketches "Wow Ice, your a good drawer!" she said with a smile, "Thanks," we were talking until someone was walking up to us...

"Well it looks like we've got three freaks in this school first some kid with white hair, and now to people who dress up in stupid costumes!" Mark said laughing at me and Ammy, I've had enough of Mark's bull shit. "costumes Huh?" I said walking up to him, "Yeah your wearing stupid costumes!" he yelled in my face, I then punched him in the face knocking him on the ground, Fred and Dave then ran toward me I ran faster than them and close lined them both, Mark went to hit me in the back of the head I ducked and slugged him in the stomach twice and smacked my palm as hard as I could against his skull knocking him to the floor, Fred ran toward Ammy I was pissed, I ran over tackling him and then gave him one good punch to the face knocking him out cold, Dave was starting to get up I looked over at him and said "If your smart, you'll stay down," which he nodded and laid back down Ammy giggled. After the fight I walked over to Mark who was starting to get up, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said to him in a threatening tone, "If you EVER! Say ANYTHING to me or my friend I will kill you with my claws and tare your throat out! and NO I'm not kidding and this is no costume! I'M. A. WOLF!" I then unsheathing my claws and slashed his collar making him fall to the ground only to get up run over to Fred and drag him away with Dave's help.

I walked back over to Ammy and she smiled and said "Thank you for defending me," "Well, those ass holes had it comin' and I wouldn't let anything happen to you" I said which made her blush "Well, here's a reward" she said then kissed me On The Lips! It was about a minute long, when she stopped the kiss she giggled because my neck fur was sticking up, "I take it you liked it?" she asked all I could do was nod. We were now in PE class I told Ammy she goes to the girls locker and if anyone picks on her, to ether growl at them threateningly, or unsheathe her claws and threaten them, and if they think she's lying she can slash their clothing. I went into the guys locker room and saw Mark, he looked at me and ran out I walked up to a locker opened my gym bag and took my shirt off, I didn't notice before but, I have abs and a bit of muscle on my arms I shrugged, when I was done putting on my gym clothes I walked out into the gym, Ammy was leaning on the wall beside the door to the guys locker room. She walked by my side we held hands I wanted to ask if she wanted to maybe go on a date this weekend but I'll wait till we're in the parking lot, we started PE with the usual exercises then he told us we were playing dodge ball but, it was free for all I chuckled and ask Ammy if she wanted to team up till the end, she said yes and we start in the middle while the balls were in the corners of the gym there were thirty students but, only fifteen balls. When the PE coach blew his whistle that men GO! Ammy and I ran to a corner and grabbed two balls each, the game was almost over in the blink of an eye the only people left were me, Ammy, Mark and his girlfriend Edna (Blegh she's ugly) "Hey I'm gonna get your little girlfriend wolfy!" Mark yelled so I smiled at Ammy, she smiled back and nodded Ammy throw her ball full force at Mark and hit him straight in the balls, he fell to the ground in extreme pain i looked over at Ammy and said "Ooh, that had to hurt nice shot," she smiled then Edna through her ball at Ammy but, I jumped in front and caught her ball making her out, Ammy and I turned to each other with one ball each and tapped each other on the chest making it a tie between us.

After school Ammy and I were walking out to my car still holding hands then I asked her "Umm, Ammy?" "Yes?" she asked smiling at me, I blushed and asked "I was, umm wondering would you maybe wanna date and go on a date this weekend?" I asked scratching the back of my head, "Well Duh! Of corse. I've been waiting for you to ask me!" she said then pulled me into a kiss that lasted about three minutes, then we were just starring into each others eyes until we saw Molly walking up to us smiling then saying "Haha I saw that!" she said smiling Ammy and I just rolled our eyes and I said "Yes little sis we're dating, your point?" "My point is, I know you liked her!" I smiled over at Ammy she did the same toward me I chuckled and said "ok let's get home mom's probably cooking dinner as we speak," and with that we got in the car and listened to Injection by: Rise Against. When we got home Ammy and I walked in still holding hands, my mom and dad both smiled at us and said in unison, "I Knew It!" Ammy and I just laughed, after dinner Ammy and I went to my room and played 'Halo: Reach' she kicked my tale we played with my friends 'SparksTheRainbowWolf' and 'Ikran' when we were done playing we went to bed and as usual Ammy came in my room and stepped with me, "Nighty night Ammy" "Night, Icey" we gave each other a kiss and drifted off to sleep...

(ok well that was chapter 3 of trage- -cut off when Ice smashed XBOX controller on the arm then Ammy giggled and gave him a hug making him hug her at the same time I face palm- ok well it seems I've gotta buy a new controller and it seems Ice can't under stand that if a girl wins not to get pissed off because that just means that you like them -Little Ice and Little Ammy jump off my bean bag chairs and on to my bed cuddle up and fall asleep- aww so cute ok laters guys!)


	4. An old friend returns and things heat up

(Ok guys this is your last warning -Little Ice and Little Ammy stick their tongues out at me- Grrr ah well Ice and Ammy don't wanna take a bath ill get them after this chapter)

Ice's p.o.v

It's been two weeks since Ammy and I went through our little... Changes, and Ammy warned me yesterday that her heat will start next week, we informed mom and she said in human years we're to young, then Ammy stepped in and said since she's only 15 in human and wolf years and I'm her age in wolf years meaning we are 2 years old adults, and she added she would try to keep control of herself while she was in heat but, she might not be able to near the end of her heat. Mom said if that happens then it was ok because we are adults (wow lucky brake) and with that Ammy and I both turned red and looked at each other, I was waiting for Ammy out back so we could look at the stars together, "Hi Icey!" she said walking out in her teddy bear PJs I was wearing a pair of red shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. We walked over to the trample-an got on top of it and laid down, we snuggled close together and looked up at the stars "Ice?" "Yes Ammy?" I asked looking into her beautiful golden eyes, "Well umm next week if I do... Strange thing toward you it's because I'm in heat ok but, on the other hand that doesn't mean if I was in control I wouldn't do things like that," She said with a sly smile. "You know I've been wanting to tell you something since the day I met you," "And what's that?" she asked, "I love you" "I love you too!" she said kissing me I kissed her back. We were outside just looking up at the stars, "Ice, can we go inside?" she asked sounding very tired, I chuckled and said "sure but, only if I can carry you?" she giggled and nodded, I picked her up in my arms and walked inside, only to see Molly and her two friends Sally and Heather having a pillow fight. Sally and Heather both looked at me weird, then I remembered they didn't know about what happened to me or who Ammy is, "Umm, Molly why are there werewolves in your house?" Sally asked sounding scared, "Huh? Oh that's my big brother Ice and his girlfriend Ammy," she explained. I shook my head and walked to my room, I tucked Ammy in then got in bed with her, she snuggled up to me and we fell asleep...

Next Morning...

I woke up the next morning seeing Ammy wasn't there, I walked out into the living room and smelt something good, I looked over in the kitchen to see Ammy cooking breakfast I walked up to her grabbed her hips and pulled her into a kiss. "Morning Ammy bear," "Morning Icey" Ammy giggles when I flip the pancakes high in the air and catch them behind my back or I jump and catch them, she said she wanted to try so I showed her. "Ok, so put the pan straight up and then down to catch it like this" I said showing her a demonstration, now it was her turn she flipped it a little to hard and it got stuck on the ceiling, "Oops" she said blushing with her ears against her head "Haha it's cool it'll fall down at some poi-" I was cut off when the pancake fell straight on my face, Ammy was literally on the floor laughing her head off. When we were done making breakfast I told Ammy that next Tuesday is the start of Thanksgiving break, then she asked "What's thanksgiving?" So I started to explain to her...

20 mins later...

"Ooh, well that's cool, I've never thought of a day to give thanks," she said while we were starting to walk out to my Nova, then I said "Shit, we forgot Molly!" I said running back inside and into her room...

15 mins later...

"Ok now we can go to school," I said as we got in and drove to school, when we got to school we had 5 mins till the bell so we ran, when we were inside Molly said bye and ran to her class, "Phew, thank God we have free period 1st and 2nd," Ammy said I chuckled and said "Haha amen to that," and with that we walked around...

Cicles p.o.v

I've just moved to Jasper and I know for a fact Ice goes to this school, so he'll get a big surprise when he sees me, I just got my stuff from the office and I've got 1st and 2nd free so I'm happy. I'd been walking around the school looking for Ice and knowing him he's probably sitting alone drawing, listening to music, or both, I was walking down a hallway when I saw two students walking down the hallway... In wolf costumes? I walked by them the guy was telling the girl a joke, he sounded familiar but, I couldn't put my finger on it until I heard the girl he was with say, "Haha good one Ice!" I turned around and caught up to them. "Ice!" I yelled he turned around with a shocked look on his face, "Cicles!?" he said I ran up to him, "Hey bro long time no see!" I said he chuckled and said "Well, umm 2 years yeah definitely long time no see," then the girl he was walking with looked at me from behind his shoulder, "Umm, Icey who's this?" she asked, he chuckled and said "Ammy this is Cicles, Cicles this is Ammy" "Hi," she said coming from behind him and extended her arm to shake hands. "Not so shy now are we?" I asked grabbing her hand which felt like an actual wolf's paw, "Oh by the way killer costumes guys," I said then Ice said "Yeah we aren't in costumes" "Huh?" I was confused, "Well, we had a little accident,"

5 mins later...

"Wow, wow, wow, so your DNA mixed?" "Yes" Ice replied, "And you were a wolf?" "Uh hu," Ammy said, "Ok then that's cool!" I said then I spent the day with them...

(Well that was a short chapter and thanks Dawn for telling me how to get pups in to the bathtub lol Little Ice is a sleep on my head and Ammy is asleep in my lap so yeah, leave a comment!)


	5. Home Alone on Thanksgiving break

(Ok guys sorry for not updating lately anyway Ice and Ammy are playing with my Halo: Reach mega blocks sets and looks like they're having fun and they'll have 'fun' in this chapter as well here's chapter 5)

Time skip Wednesday...

Ice's p.o.v

Well this has been an interesting week, Ammy must be wearing some sorta perfume because there's been an intoxicating aroma coming from her, she smells wonderful and sweet but, my parents can't smell it I guess. Well it's thanksgiving vacation and my parents told me that they're going to my uncle Ron's house for the whole week and its clear down in California, I think it'll fun and its Ammy's first thanksgiving and mom got a turkey just for the two of us she also got ingredients for pumpkin pie, stuffing, gravy, and well you know thanksgiving food so this will be fun but, I just remembered Ammy is in heat and hopefully she can control her self but we'll see...

Ammy's p.o.v

Well my heat started Monday and my lower reigns feel... warm but, I haven't wanted to do anything yet I just hope I can control my self this week...

Time skip Thursday...

Well I'm starting to want to 'do it' with Ice and do other things to myself and its driving me nuts! I hate this time of year mostly and I do want to have pups and want to have them with Ice but, at the same time I don't want to at least not now maybe next year when we're older just not now. but, today is thanksgiving and I'm helping Icey cook so I hope it keeps my mind occupied.

I walked in to the kitchen finding I just now putting the turkey in the oven he turned to me smiled and said "Well hello Ammy bear ready to cook a thanksgiving dinner, for two?" I giggled kissed him and said yes" "Cool, ok what do you want to make first?" "Umm, the Pumpkin pie?" I asked picking up the recipe sheet, "ok let's get cookin' haha" He said grabbing some eggs out of the fridge. We took twenty minutes to make the pie when it was done we put it in the fridge, "Ok what now?" he asked me "Ooh! The gravy!" I said licking my lips because I love 's famous gravy. We boiled it and all that good stuff we had to let it cool down now, "Ok you pick this time" I said smiling at him, "Ok, Ah the stuffing" so we started cooking, we were done with everything and now we're just waiting for the turkey to be done Ice said it'll be done in a half an hour. We were back in his room playing my favorite game, 'Halo: Reach' I was kicking Ice's tale of course ha we played with 'Ikran' and 'SparksTheRainbowWolf' we had a blast after a half hour we got off and walked back to the kitchen.

Once we got the table all set up we dug in, when we were done eating we sat down and watched some thanksgiving movies, some were funny but, one or two were sad. My favorite was 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving' Ice liked it to, and after a while we started getting tired and it was only 6:15pm "Ice why am I so sleepy all the sudden?" I asked sounding very tired, he yawned and said "It's the turkey it always makes you sleepy but, it makes you sleep better to you wanna take a nap?" I smiled and "sure but, I wanna take a nap on the couch I'm to tired to get up" he chuckled we both laid down I snuggled up against him he put his arm over me and we drifted off to sleep...

2 Hours Later...

I woke up feeling drowsy I saw Ice still asleep "Aww, he so cute when he sleeps" I whispered to my self then he scared me a bit, "Thanks love but, it cutter when you sleep," he said pulling me into a kiss and that did it. "Hey Icey wanna take a nap in your room?" I asked with an evil grin on my face "Umm ok but, I'm carrying you" he then picked me in his arms and we walked to his room... This will be fun...

Ice's p.o.v

I was taking Ammy back to my room where she wanted to go back to sleep, when I got there I put her down on my bed only to be pulled onto it and Ammy getting on top of me? "Ammy? Wh-what are you doing?" "Well, remember what your mom said about if I can't control my self near the end of my heat?" she said while taking off her shirt, I went red faced "ok but, Ammy are you 100% sure about this?" "Yes! And just to prove it..." she then took my shirt off and we started making out...

2 and 1/2 Hours Later...

we were both panting heavily "that was...Amazing" Ammy said while nuzzling my neck "yes... it was awesome" I said pulling her into a hug, we laid there unlit we caught our breath then we toke a shower, I put the sheets in the washer we put our pjs on got in bed and went to sleep...

Time Skip Next Thursday...

Ammy and I were playing 'Halo: Reach' with 'Ikran' and 'SparksTheRainbowWolf' and we were playing Infection, "Ha gotcha Ikran!" Sparks said over the mic "Nice one Sparks Hey Ice on your left!" Ikran yelled at me over the mic, "Ah!" I said as Ammy killed me, "Haha got you Ic-" Ammy was cut off when she put her paw over her mouth took her headset off then ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet, "I gotta go guys Ammy's sick" I said while turning off the XBOX. I walked in and saw Ammy puking again "Ammy are you, ok?" "Ah, I don't know but, just to be safe lets go the hospi-" she was cut off when she puked again, "ok let's go" I said while grabbing our shoes and Ammy was washing out her mouth.

When we got to the hospital it was odd but, they didn't care that we were part wolf, Ammy puked twice while we were waiting when the doctor finally came to get us he was a little shocked that his patient was part wolf. When we got to the examination room he asked us what was wrong so I told him Ammy has been puking randomly and that she hasen't had anything to eat today, he smiled then said he would need a blood sample and we both said he could so he took a small sample and left. "So what do you thinks wrong with me?" "We'll see won't we Ammy but, don't worry it's probably just a bug or something," I said cheering her up a bit, and as if on cue the doctor walked back in with a large smile on his face, "Well I've got good news!" "And so what is it?" I asked. "Your pregnant!" Ammy and I both went wide eyed and she started crying tears of joy "That's Awesome!" I said extremely exited that I was going to be a father but, I wonder what my mom and dad will think...

Time Skip Saturday...

Well today my parents and little sister are coming home at 4:45pm and it's 4:35pm right now Ammy and I just got done cleaning the dishes and now we were watching 'Alpha and Omega' on the TV in the living room, "Well this is cool so far I like it" Ammy said while taking some popcorn out of the bowl on my lap I chuckled and said "I wonder if they'll like it?" I said putting my paw on her belly "I'm sure they will and I think we'll make great parents don't you think?" "Hell yes I do and you'll be an awesome mom!" she giggled and kissed me on the cheek. The door bell rang a couple seconds later "ok, you ready to tell them the good news?" I asked "Yes! And I hope they won't get mad," she said as we walked up to the door, I opened it and saw my parents and my sister "Hi mom hi dad and hello Molly," I said as they gave both Ammy and I hugs. "So how was your vacation?" Ammy asked "Good we saw the relatives and stuff," my mom said while grabbing a coke out of the fridge, "and how was yours?" dad asked "Well, we've got something important to tell you.." "So what is it?" "We're gonna be parents!" Ammy and I said in unison...

"Well how did this happen!?" mom asked sounding a little shocked "Well, Ammy kinda well, couldn't take it anymore," I said chuckling nervously "Yeah, well I almost made it through the week... But, look on the bright side we're going to be parents," "and your going to be grandparents!" I said completing Ammy's sentence "That is wonderful now that I think about it" mom said taking a drink from her can of coke, "so if your grandparents that makes me an aunt?" Molly asked pointing to her self, "Yes Molly that dose make you an aunt," Ammy said making her smile. We talked until 8:55pm then Ammy got tired so we went to bed, "haha I wonder what they'll look like?" Ammy asked putting her paw on her belly "I don't know all I know is that they'll be as beautiful as you" I said kissing her then kissing her belly. Once we brushed our teeth we were ready for bed I striped down to my boxers and Ammy put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top, we crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep... "I love my life and Ammy even more than that"...

(Ok guys there's chapter 5 of Tragedies and leave a comment and Ice, Ammy your dinners ready -puts stake on the ground Ice and Ammy run around the corner and chow down- haha slow down you'll get chocked ok later readers!)


	6. New friends, and How Many?

(Ok guys this is chapter 6 of tragedies hope you like it!)

Ice's p.o.v

when I woke up I saw Ammy looking at me with a smile "Morning handsome" she said sounding very groggy, I smiled and replied "Good morning beautiful" I said which made her giggle. We got out of bed then Ammy took a shower while I made the bed, then I went to take a shower when I was done but, Ammy wasn't done so I hopped in with her she shrieked when I did this. After our shower we got dressed, I wore a L2D2 t-shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, a red hoodie unzipped, and a pair of brown converse that had the words "Zombie Stompers" in blood red. Ammy wore a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a tight plain white t-shirt, a yellow jacket with a teddy bear on the back, and her yellow high top converse, then I asked Ammy "Hey Ammy, what do you want for breakfast?" then she replied oddly "some bacon, a couple of eggs, and umm.. do we by chance have any blue berries?" "well yes of course we do! What do you want them on?" "What do you mean?" "Oh do you want them on a waffle or a pancake?" "Ooh ok hmm pancake please! And can I help?" "Well doi!" I said grabbing the supplies "Ok, I'll go wake up Molly!" "Ok"

I just got done making breakfast I saw Ammy walking in with Molly who was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a pink Domo on it, a pair of pink jeans and her pink Nikes. "Ok ready for breakfast?" I asked, after we ate breakfast we brushed our teeth and headed out the door for the first day of school after Thanksgiving break.

Humphrey's p.o.v (and yes I added them lol)

Well, it's my first day at Jasper high I moved last week away from Toronto, away from my best friends Garth and Lilly, and my girlfriend Kate, all because of my dads work and we're already rich and I don't know why he took the job even. I was walking down the hall lost in my thoughts when I ran in to someone, "Ow sorry!" I said beginning to pick up her things "no that's ok I wasn't watching where I was going" she said we both looked up and I was surprised to see "Kate!?" Humphrey!?" she said tackling me and pulling me into a kiss "Well thats a good way to say hello haha" I said as she got off me, "What are you doing here I thought you were in Toronto!?" I said hugging her tightly "I begged my dad and mom to move here and guess who else is here?" "No way!" "Yes way!" " Where is he?" "Last time I saw him he was still making out with Lilly" she said with a smile "we'll I wanna go say hello, come on!" then I grabbed Kate's hand and we walked down the hall. When we got to where Kate and Lilly's lockers and they were right beside mine and I also saw Lilly and Garth still making out then Kate said "Haha they'd better not stay that way to long or they may get stuck like that" Kate said I chuckled then Garth and Lilly finally started talking instead of sucking face, "Watch this" I said crouching and slowly walking behind Garth, Lilly noticed but, I put my finger up to my lips she smiled.

Garth's p.o.v

I can't believe it! Kate and Lilly moved here I moved because of my dad but you know the only thing that would make this better is if Humphrey were here, I had just got done kissing Lilly and we were talking and catching up on the past 2 weeks we'd been apart, then someone jumped on my back, "Gha!" I said as I was pulled to the floor I stood up and put the guy who pulled me down in a head lock until he said "wow Barf calm down haha!" "Humphrey!" I said giving him a nuggy "Ahh quit it!" I let him go and we both laughed. We talked for a while until these jerks in football jackets showed up, "Well, well, well looks like we got a couple of newbies here boys and one of thems a freak! Haha" he said gesturing to Lilly, "Hey leave her alone!" Kate said a little angry "Oh well, hello there babe wanna go out with quarterback like me?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "ok one your picking on my little sister, two your an ass, and three I'm already taken!" she finished by kissing Humphrey on the lips. "Well den I guess we've gotta mess his pretty face up!" he said then snapped his fingers and the two guys with him walked forward, I looked a Humphrey and he nodded then a fight broke out...

Ice's p.o.v

I was talking to Ammy and telling her I made an appointment for her to have an ultrasound later when I saw Mark, Fred, and Dave fighting boy with black hair and ice-blue eyes and at his side a muscular red headed kid with pine-green eyes, standing behind them were two girls, one with blond hair and amber eyes, and the other girl reminded me of well me, she had Snow White hair and lavender eyes. "Ammy hold that thought!" I said running over and tackling Fred off of the black haired kid pinned on the ground. I slammed him into the lockers then turned to see Mark and Dave walking toward the girls and the red head in front of them, I ran and slammed my shoulder into Dave's back knocking him on the ground then slammed Mark's head into the lockers knocking him down with a 3 inch long cut on the side of his head, I picked him up dusted him off the looked him dead in the eyes and said "What did I tell you if I saw you bullying Anyone again!?" he was shaking a little and said "you wo-ould umm uh..." he was cut off when I growled and snapped at him he was starting to run down the hall with Dave and Fred close behind, "Ha cowards!" I said turning back to the four that I had just saved.

"Th-thanks umm uh? Are you umm uh-" Ammy and I cut the black haired kid off and said "wolves?" he nodded and we responded "Well, we weren't at first well Ammy was but, I was a human we kinda had an accident "when I was still a wolf he stepped on my tale and I chanced him until we got down to the dock I jumped bit his arm then cut my side and passed out" "I took her home bandaged both her and my self up and my head and tale bone were hurting bad, and the next morning I was like this. And trust me I like this a hell of a lot better and so dose she" we ended smiling and holding hands. "Cool anyway my names Humphrey this is Kate that's her sister Lilly her boyfriend and my best friend Garth" he finished smiling then. "Well nice to me-" I was cut off when I heard growling I turned to see Ammy blushing and looking down at her belly and put her paw on it and said quietly "I think they're hungry" I chuckled and nodded then Garth cleared his throat and asked "They?" "Oh yeah kinda, sorta forgot to say that Ammy's , hehe pregnant" I said a little nervous, they just looked at us with the [WTF! face] "Well, that's, um, cool but, uh aren't you two a little-" Ammy cut off "Young? Well in human years yes in wolf years no, in wolf years when you are two human years your an adult but, now that I'm part human I guess I'm oh about seventeen." she finished then her stomach growl louder than before, "Ok, what are you craving?" "Umm, strawberries, whipped cream, and uh I think it's called ice cream?" I chuckled "well, how about strawberry ice cream with whipped cream on top" she smiled and nodded "ok you guys wanna come to?" They nodded "ok come on," and with that we left for lunch.

Ammy's p.o.v

We were at an ice cream parlor and the boys were getting us some ice cream, and we were having a little girl chat, "Oh! Hey Ammy I meant to ask how many are you having?" Lilly asked taking her ice cream "Umm well Ice signed me up for an uh?" "Ultrasound?" Kate finished "yeah, we're going right after school!" I said with a smile on my face, then I took my ice cream from Ice and took a bite "WOW! This tastes Amazing!" I said taking another bite "Now don't eat to fast or you'll get a brain freeze." When we were done eating we threw our trash away and sat back down and Humphrey asked "Hey, umm if its ok with you guys can we come with you guys to your appointment?" "Well... Ok" Ice and I said in unison.

Time skip 4 hours...

We're just now walking back to the room where the do the ultrasounds with a nurse, "ok miss, now lay down here and raise up your shirt" I did as told "ok now I'm going to rub this cream on your belly so we can use the ultrasound it might feel a little cold" she then started rubbing the cream on my stomach and it felt good but cold at the same time "ok now lets see" the nurse said placing a strange device on my stomach and moving it around which tickled a little then the screen on the wall turned on and there were two white blobs, "Well! Your having twins!" she said with a smile. I let out a few tears then looked up at Ice who had been holding my hand, he was smiling down at me and the others were congratulating us. After we were done we all went to 'Eddy's Pizza Place' for dinner, when we were done eating we said our goodbyes and went home. "Hey Mom, Dad, Molly! We've Got Great News!" Ice yield holding my hand as we walked through the door, "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Molly asked walking out of the kitchen followed by Ice's parents, "We're having twins!" I said happily they all came up and both hugged us and congratulated us.

When it was about 9:30 I asked Ice if we could go to bed he nodded and we went to our room got a shower brushed our teeth and got in bed. I thought to my self as I snuggled up against Ice's chest "I love life, and Ice even more" and I slowly drifted off to sleep...

(ok well there's chapter 6 of Tragedies! Leave a comment and I'll be doing chapter 7 of new wolf next! Later Readers!)


End file.
